


VID: In this life and all others (KBB)

by blithesea



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithesea/pseuds/blithesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid for the Kylux Big Bang fic "In this life and all others" by readbetweenthelions</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: In this life and all others (KBB)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readbetweenthelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/gifts).



Check out the gorgeous Big Bang fic this was created for, written by readbetweenthelions!  
[In this life and all others](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/KyluxBigBang2016/works/7040743)

Many thanks and kisses to my muses for love and encouragement 

Sources:  
\- Star Wars - The Force Awakens (2015)  
\- Star Wars - A New Hope (1977)  
\- About Time (2013)  
\- Ex Machina (2015)  
\- Girls (HBO, S1 + S4)  
\- Hungry Hearts (2015)  
\- Was nützt die Liebe in Gedanken (2004)  
\- Pawn Sacrifice (2015)

Also, some BBC stock footage and stills. (Did I steal Prince William's wedding uniform for Hux? If so, I am not ashamed. :-P)

Music: Kevin MacLeod ~ Comfortable Mystery


End file.
